Serendipity
by xshutupanddancex
Summary: In between pauses and behind secretive smiles, they found happiness.
1. Newt Lets Out His Frustrations

**Disclaimer:** The setting, the characters (except for Charlotte and Dr. Ackerman) belong to James Dashner. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Bodies clashing together and the sound of metal hitting metal clouded the young boy's senses. It was chaos everywhere. Blood splattered out from bodies as they landed on the cold cement. Off to his side he could see men in uniform trying to stop the madness, almost like they wanted to help him. But the young boy knew it was far from the truth. Not moments ago, the men in uniform came barging in, completely wrecking the once quiet morning he shared with her. They were trying to take them away – him and her, but just as they were about to seize the two youngsters, a hoard of lunatics invaded the place they once called home. They started attacking, with the ones in uniforms defending. He forgot what they were called – the ones with the crazed eyes and bodies that seemed to decay with each passing minute. Vaguely, he could remember the word crank. Is that what they were called? Although, he had no time to ponder on this little fact. On his other side, she started speaking. He glanced down at her, and a feeling of warmth enveloped his senses. She smiled brightly at him, and he knew… he knew that everything was going to be okay. Her hands trailed down from his elbow and down to his sweaty palms. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze._

"_It's going to be okay." That's what she said._

_But then again, it wasn't. Nothing was okay._

Newt awoke with a start, sitting upright on his makeshift bed. His dream had left him breathless and sweaty, so he reached out his hand to grab the shirt that was sprawled on the edge of his bed and hastily wiped the sweat off his neck. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footfalls approaching his room.

"Newt!"

Newt jerked his head towards the doorframe and his gaze landed on the dark haired runner, who also seemed out of breath.

"Minho?" Newt questioned. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Minho creased his brows in worry as he slowly approached Newt, who had his back pressed up against the headboard of his bed. "I heard you yelling. Are you alright?"

Newt pressed his lips into a thin line. "Yeah, I feel bloody fantastic."

Minho rolled his eyes at his friend's attempt at sarcasm. "Don't be sarcastic with me you little slinthead. Tell me the truth."

Newt sighed and looked down. "I feel horrible."

Minho sat himself down on the edge of Newt's bed. He just continued to stare at Newt, urging him to say more.

"I had that dream again. The one with the bloody girl."

"Same dream?"

"Yeah, the exact same one." Newt raised his head. "Why do I keep having these dreams, Minho?"

Minho stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"I still couldn't see her entire face. Just the smile, and those round brown eyes." Newt continued. "She kept telling me that everything was going to be alright, and for some strange reason, I believed her."

"Maybe she was someone important from your previous life. You know, outside the maze." Minho said. "An old girlfriend, maybe? I knew you weren't always an uptight shank, Newt."

"I have another nightmare and you still find ways to taunt me." Newt grinned. "You're a bloody slinthead, you know that, right?"

Minho laughed. "I am the best _bloody slinthead_ you're ever going to meet."

"Good that."

The pair embraced the silence that came after their little banter. Newt continued to stare off into the thin air, while Minho kept him company.

"Not remembering… it's really taking a toll on me." Newt said after a while. His voice was barely above a whisper. "It's like there's a huge hole inside of me, and I don't know what to do to cover it up. It's a bloody annoying feeling, really. Maybe if I can remember properly… _this_ will go away."

"Where's this coming from, Newt?"

Newt sighed. "You want to know the real reason why I jumped that day, Minho? I kept telling everyone it was because I was bloody fed up with everything but…"

Minho shifted his body so he was facing Newt directly.

"The truth is, I jumped because I thought that in my dying moments I could finally remember… but I didn't die, and I didn't remember." Newt laughed out bitterly. "It was a stupid choice, wasn't it?"

"Darn right it was." Minho snapped. "You got all of those shanks worried when it happened. Alby was throwing a fit. Heck, even I was worried about you."

"Yeah, I know. Heard from Gally you immediately rushed back inside the Maze to find me when I didn't come back." Newt smiled when he looked at Minho. "I never said thank you for that, so, thank you."

Minho nodded at him, a small smile playing on his lips. The words didn't need to be spoken. They both knew that the other would do the same if their roles were reversed.

It was silent again for a while before Minho stood up to leave. "I better get back to my room. Alby's going to explode when he finds out his best runner's not in top shape for tomorrow's duties."

"Best runner? Really?"

"Yeah, and you _bloody _know it." Minho winked, making Newt burst out laughing. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

With a small wave, the runner left the room. Newt laid back down and folded his arms so that his head was resting on them. He gazed up at the ceiling, his thoughts lingering on his dream – or rather, his _memories_ as Minho had pointed out. He thought about _her_ again - the girl with the bright smile and brown eyes - and he felt hopeless once again.

"Why can't I remember who you are?"

* * *

The deafening sound of the alarm caught everyone off guard. Newt felt his body tense and his grip on the shovel tighten at the loud noise, but soon enough he allowed himself to relax.

"It's just the bloody greenie alarm, Newt. Calm yourself." Newt muttered. He dropped the shovel he was holding and followed the rest of the boys as they scampered off towards the location of the box.

"Alright, alright, move out of the way you bloody shanks." Newt hollered as he weaved his way through the crowd.

Being the second-in-command, it was his job to welcome the greenie, along with their leader, Alby. Once the box came to a screeching halt, Newt took it upon himself to open the box and jump right in, hoping to assist the new comer. However, when his gaze fell upon the seemingly unconscious figure, he felt as if someone knocked the wind out of him. Could his eyes be deceiving him?

There, lying down inside the cold, dreary box, was a _girl_. And that's not the only thing that got Newt perplexed. Her presence felt oddly familiar to him. He couldn't see her face though, since it was being covered by her long hair.

"Everything okay down there, Newt?" He heard Alby ask.

"Alby, I think you better send in Clint and Jeff. She's passed out. At least, I _hope_ she's just passed out." Newt called back.

"Clint! Jeff! Come-" Alby cut his words short. "Wait, did you just say _she_?"

"Yeah, I did."

Newt could hear the crowd of boys burst into chatter, all equally excited and somewhat curious as to why the Creators would send a girl to the Glade.

Newt bent down to brush the hair off of her face. He found himself transfixed, and his insides churned uncomfortably at the idea that this girl was the same one from his dreams. It was a long shot, but Newt still couldn't help but wonder.

He let his fingers graze her hands which were curled up into fists. He pried them open, and was surprised to find a small piece of paper. Curiosity overtook him, and he opened it. He felt his throat dry as he read what was written, his earlier thoughts having been confirmed.

_Newt._

His name was written on the piece of paper.


	2. The Greenie Is Bloody Crazy

**Author's Note:** Hiiii! :) Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites. It really means a lot :) This chapter's a bit short, but I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless! I will try to post another update soon :)

**Disclaimer:** The setting, the characters (except for Charlotte and Dr. Ackerman) belong to James Dashner. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"_Charlotte… Char… Charlie…" the girl groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, and she tried to hold back a scream when her gaze met a pair of large blue eyes._

"_Holy hell!" she abruptly sat up, her eyes anxiously darting around the enclosed space. She turned to look at the man who had waken her and snapped, "Who the hell are you?!"_

"_First of all, you've got a really loud voice, mind toning it down a bit, sweetie?" the stranger smiled, seemingly unaware of the teenage girl's panicked state. "You don't need to know my name right now. Just that I saved your life."_

_The girl remained silent, so the man opted to continue, "I know you don't trust me yet, but I need you to do me a favor, in exchange for me saving your life."_

_She contemplated his words for a bit. "What favor?"_

* * *

"Dude, would you just sit the shuck down? You're starting to make _me_ feel nervous. I don't do nervous." Minho snapped at his best friend. He pushed himself away from the door frame and walked towards Newt. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine. Just trust Clint and Jeff on this one, okay?"

Newt avoided Minho's gaze. He brought his hand up to his lips and began chewing on his thumb nail nervously. "I know, I know. It's not that I don't trust them, Minho, but I just…" Newt dropped his hand to his side, his gaze never leaving the brown haired girl laying on the bed. "I know I might sound bloody insane by saying this but it feels like I _know_ her. I just do."

Minho pursed his lips, gaze traveling towards the unconscious girl. "Are you talking about that girl you've been dreaming about? Do you think it's her?"

Newt inhaled sharply. "I don't bloody know what to think, Minho."

"It'll be really interesting if she turns out to be that girl from your dreams though." Minho said with a wide grin. "My little Newtie will finally get some love!"

Newt rolled his eyes. "This isn't the time for jokes, you slinthead."

Minho raised his arms in defense. "Just trying to lighten the mood, bud."

At his friend's words, Newt smiled slightly. The blonde boy cleared his throat and began fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket, something Minho noticed. Newt was acting strange for some reason.

"Alright, spit it out, slinthead." Minho folded his arms across his chest, making Newt turn to face him.

"What?"

"I know something's bothering you. You say you think you know her. Where's that coming from? I know you, Newt. You wouldn't think that way if you don't have any solid proof."

Newt pursed his lips into a thin line. He was contemplating if he would tell Minho about the note or not. He had shown Alby, it was his duty to. But Alby asked Newt not to say a word to anyone else just yet, opting to have a gathering and ask the girl about the note once she's conscious.

"Newt…" Minho dropped his hands to his sides, taking a step closer to his friend.

"She had a note with her." Newt began. "She had a note with my name written on it."

Minho's raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She what?"

"I don't know anything, I really don't." Newt's voice was shaking. "Alby asked me not to tell anyone yet, especially Gally. You know how he gets. Bloody shank's already had it up to his head when he found out we got a girl this month…"

"Alby's thinking Gally might want you banished. He'll blame you for the sudden change." Minho concluded. "Well that's never gonna happen, not when I'm around."

Newt smiled faintly. "Thanks, Minho."

"No problem." Minho shrugged. "So you don't plan on telling _anyone_ about this?"

"Alby will be holding a gathering once the girl wakes up." Newt answered. "We'll ask her what she knows. We'll tell the Gladers then."

"Good that."

Newt then realized something. "Aren't you supposed to be out running?"

Minho's eyes widened and he started to panic. "HOLY SHUCK! I lost track of time. Alby's gonna kill me."

Newt's shoulders began shaking, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Best runner my ass."

Minho glared. "You shut up." Minho grabbed his knapsack and hoisted it over his shoulder. "We'll talk about this when I get back. Don't tell Alby I went out late."

"I promise." Newt grinned. He motioned for Minho to leave. "Now, go."

Minho waved at him then left the small cottage.

Newt shook his head at his friend's antics before looking back at the unconscious girl. With furrowed brows, Newt examined her features. Her skin was slightly tanned, her brown hair falling over her shoulders delicately. Her eyes were still closed, and Newt had the sudden urge to know what color they were. Her lips were chapped, which could only mean that she was dehydrated.

Shaking his head, Newt stood up to get her a glass of water. He was sure she would ask for it when she wakes up.

* * *

"Newt!"

Newt whipped around to meet the panicked eyes of Jeff. He plunged the shovel he was holding on the ground and rested his elbow on the other end. He shifted his weight slightly.

"What is it, Jeff?"

"The girl," Jeff breathed out. He bent down slightly and let his palms rest on his knees. "She's awake."

Without missing a beat, Newt made a run for the Homestead. His heart rate noticeably increased, but he had a hunch it wasn't because he was tired. His injured leg hurt slightly, but he chose to ignore it, wanting to get to the Homestead as fast as possible.

As he was nearing the distorted looking cottage, Newt could hear the wild screams of the girl. The high pitched sound sent goosebumps down his arms and legs, but he wouldn't let that stop him from entering the place.

"Newt!" Clint exclaimed as soon as the blonde boy entered the Homestead. Newt noticed he was having trouble holding the girl down, so he rushed to his side and tried to hold her down as well. Clint's wide eyes met his gaze. "She won't stop screaming."

"Jeff, hand me that cloth." Newt bobbed his head to the side.

Jeff quickly grabbed the white cloth that was dangling on the edge of the bed and handed it over to Newt. Newt swiftly grabbed the cloth and placed it in between the girl's mouth, causing her screams to be muffled. He then went back to holding down her arms, while Clint pressed her legs down. They struggled for a while before Alby entered the Homsetead.

"What the shuck is going on here?!" Alby exclaimed furiously, looking at Newt for answers. Clint avoided his gaze.

"Bloody girl won't stop screaming." Was Newt's curt response. He didn't know what else to say.

Just as they were about to give up, the girl finally stopped screaming. She let her hands and feet drop, and her head rolled to the side. Her eyes were now shut.

"What… what just happened?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea." Clint replied. "The only time I've seen someone act like this is when they're going through The Changing. I don't see any marks on her, so I doubt she was stung before she was sent up here."

Alby looked at Newt pointedly. "We're having a gathering tonight."

"But I thought we would wait until she woke up?" Newt tried his best to steady his voice.

"I changed my mind. We have to talk about this – now." Alby stated firmly. "Something is seriously wrong with this girl. We need to prepare ourselves in case she lashes out again."

Newt looked down at his feet and nodded. Deep down, he knew Alby was right. Something was wrong with the girl.

A middle aged man sat in front of the monitor, his eyes glued on the screen as he observed the unconscious girl. He propped his elbows on the white table and leaned forward.

"She seems to be fighting off the serum." He spoke. "Just hang in there, Charlie. We're all rooting for you."


End file.
